Forces Unknown
by Flaminglady
Summary: Draco during his 6th year finds it hard to cope with his orders the dark lord has given him. He also finds comfort in a Muggle born from his house, whom he quickly finds feelings in.
1. Chapter 1

1.

It was a normal gloomy Thursday night. Brooklyn carried herself up from the Dungeons in search of something to preoccupy her mind. She roamed up an aged stair well into the magnificent great hall. Realizing a couple few faces she sat down next to her friends. She quietly took small bites of her dinner as her eyes roamed around the great Hall. She spotted two Ravenclaw girls pointing and laughing at that Luna girl, mocking her without Luna even noticing them. Brooklyn thought to herself as she continued to eat. Luna who was extremely weird and awkward had never done anything to anyone, and she couldn't stand how they were taunting her. Brooklyn rather like talking to Luna, and found that she was actually quite an interesting person. As she continued to scan the room, she couldn't help but notice the great and famous Harry Potter with all his friends. They were making quite a fuss as normal. How she envied the popular kids at Hogwarts. It seemed to everyone that she herself was quite invisible. She moved her eyes towards the grand door way to complete her scan of the room. She saw Draco Malfoy as he rounded the corner into the room, looking quite pale in the face and walking as if someone was following him. He sat across the table 2 seats down from her and put his head in his hands as if he was about to break down. She stared at him wishing she could just read his mind, wondering what was wrong. He took a deep breath as he looked up into Brooklyns elegant hazel eyes. She couldn't help but stare back at his ice blue Crystal like eyes and blush. Neither of them looked away as though it was normal to be staring into each others eyes. At least 10 seconds had passed before Draco finally broke contact, looking behind his shoulders as if he was hiding from someone.

Brooklyn looked at her plate and played with her food realizing she wasn't that hungry. She looked out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but to see Draco stand up and rush out of the great Hall just how he had entered it. She wipe her mouth and got up leaving the great Hall herself intending on following him. She followed him close by. up the ancient castle stairs and halls until he rounded the corner. He stood in front of an empty wall with his head down as a huge wooden door appeared. She watched as door entered a door that strangely disappeared as she approached it. She was baffled by the strange wall. Finding no other way in, She hid herself behind a Column and prepared to wait for Draco to appear again. She gazed around at the walls and out the windows noticing she had never been to this part of the castle. 15 minutes had passed when she suddenly heard what sounded like bricks being thrown and not to her surprise, standing in front of that suspicious wall was no other than Draco. His eyes were puffy and red indicating that he had been crying. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned up against the wall he had just came out of. Brooklyn decided to make her appearance noticeable and addressed him.

"Are you ok?"

She asked was a bit of concern and her voice. He looked up in shock that someone was actually in this part of the castle.

"What are you doing here you Trollop" he said defensively

She frowned at that word and said

"I could ask you the same you knob"

Draco looked defeated and had nothing to say as he walked to the nearest window and looked out. Brooklyn continued.

"what are you doing here Draco?"

She started walking toward him slowly. He looked up at the pale night sky trying to insult the girl so she would go away.

"It's none of your concern stalker" He said as her turned focusing on her eyes. She frowned again but wasn't really upset about his words. She knew it was an act. "You really need some social skills" she said Calmly. He went pale and turn facing the window again. She shook her head thinking there was no need to try and force an answer out of him and turned walking down the hallway disappointed.

"Wait!" Draco cried as he walked towards the middle of the hall way. Brooklyn looked back to see Draco standing there looking like a total wreak . His white shirt untucked from his pants, tie loosen around his neck, his hair a mess and he seemed to have a tear running down his cheek. Draco opened his mouth to speak but the words simply wouldn't come out. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me" she said calmly "I want to show you something"

He looked at her with his still red eyes as she smiled and began to walk down the hallway once more with their hands still locked together. She led him down hallways up many flights of stairs and around a few corners until they reached the astronomy tower. Letting go of his hand for the first time she walk to the railing.

"I've always wanted to come here!" She said with a huge smile on her face

"outside of class I mean" she started to blush as though she thought she sounded stupid. Draco walked up next to her. She looked up at the once pale sky that had now been filled with stars. Her smile beaming from ear to ear. The sight of her happiness made Draco smile as he found it hard to take his eyes off of her. She turned her head to ask him a question but as she did so, she caught eyes with Draco. They stared at another like they had in the great hall and she blushed. His glassy grey eyes seemed to get lost in hers,neither of seemed to want to look away. They suddenly were both startled by the sound of the Clock beaming that I was 7:30. Draco seem to be very embarrassed but Brooklyn on the other hand like that he wasn't ignore her as most of the other students did.

"Why did you bring me here"

Draco said breaking the silence. Brooklyn looked at him and smiled

"Why not" she said facing him.

He stood facing her.

"Who are you?"

"Brooklyn Renee" she smirked "why you ask?"

"how is it you know me but I've never heard of you." He questioned

she gazed at the stars again

"that's usually how it works around here"

Silence broke between them again

"Really what were you doing behind that suspicious wall?" She said changing the subject

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. besides you wouldn't believe me."

She giggled as she knew nothing would really surprise her.

"what were you doing following me" he asked

She seem to get nervous and she blushed

"I'm a stalker, remember."

she glared into his eyes with a smirk smile on her face.

"Really?" He said worried but continued. But why stalker me?" She blushed and looked away.

"you must like me?" he said sarcastically.

"Well." She started "I was concerned."

"So you like me?" He said with a straight face. She put her head down with a red face. He look at her with sympathy.

"do you actually know me?" He said as he go closer to her

"Well yeah I do." She said with a smile

"Ok."he Continued. "So why is it I don't know you? I know most people in our house"

she gazed out onto the water

"I tend to be invisible among people, while you on the other hand are quite popular. Right?"

He Looked at her kind of feeling sorry for her.

"Just curious but what is it exactly you know about me?" He questioned her

"I know your favorite color blue." she smiled rather Happily as Draco was more concerned about how she knew that. Not many people knew his favorite color. Brooklyn continued

I also know that you hate Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, but are rather gifted in Herbology"

He seemed quite impressed as hardly anyone know that. She continued

"But most of all I know that while you put on this badass front in front of your friends that the real you is actually complete opposite of who you play to be."

He looked at her in shock as to what she had really just said "see you definitely don't know me!" He said very defensively

But she simply continued

"and that you say you hate Harry Potter but in fact you Envy him. you wish you had all his Fame and glory, but again who wouldn't"

"rubbish, he's said in denial "that's not like me at all!"

She moved her eyes towards his hand and grabbed it. He seemed shocked as he looked up into her eyes.

" I see the Draco that no one has ever known." She said sweetly and reassuring "I pay more attention to certain things and others."

He looked at her hand on top of his and said nothing as if he was agreeing to what she had said. They sat in silence as neither of them attempted to move their hands. Draco thought to himself, thinking about this random girl who he had never noticed before was all the sudden making him feel comfortable in his own skin. His thoughts were interrupted by her soft voice.

"It's getting late you know" she said without A movement. "anymore questions" she asked

"Yea," he said responded. "Will you meet me here tomorrow night after dinner?"

He turned looking at her with a slight smile on his face. She blushed as she responded

"Sure, but why."

He smiled and shook his head

"Let's just say you're no longer invisible to me"

She blushed harder as she try to hold back smile. He grabbed her hand and walked her towards the stairs. She stopped right before going down them

"does this mean like me?" She rose an eyebrow at him biting her lip. For the first time she saw his true smile as he simply looked at her and continued walking her down the stairs. He held her hand as they walk silently down to the dungeons. They entered the Stonewall into the slytherin common room. As no one seemed to noticed them, he walked her to the girls dormitory.

"good night stalker" he said sarcastically. She walked up a couple steps before turning around to say

"Good night asshole" she gave him a half smile as she continue walking up the stairs. He laughed to himself as he ran to his room for his prefect badge and then out of the dungeons looking for Pansy to help her finish the prefects dutys.


	2. Chapter2

2.

Brooklyn sat in her bed doing her homework, wishing she could see Draco again. She usually waited until around 2am, when she was for sure everyone was asleep to go shower. The clock tower ring midnight. And her exhausted state she decided to go shower early and head to bed. She sprung from her bed, grabbed her shower bag, and went downstairs to the girls bathroom.

Draco sat on the couch by the fire place. He never seemed to be able to sleep now in days. He laid down and locked his eyes to the ceiling. He couldn't get his mind off of Brooklyn. She was so sweet and not to mention he thought she was just gorgeous. Her long black wavy hair that reached her hips. Her stunning hazel eyes that pierced his when they met. His heart was racing just thinking of her. He couldn't believe a girl he just met was making him feel like this. Suddenly he heard a door from the girls dormitory open then close quitely. Draco listen closely as he heard footsteps walking down. He saw a dark hair girl enter the common room. She wore a tank top and sweat pants, with her dark her in a bun. He sunk himself deep into the couch to go unnoticed. His eyes were locked on her face. She looked around the room but didn't seem to notice Draco. She quickly entered the girls bathroom. He couldn't believe, it was Brooklyn! The girl he was just thinking of had just appeared. His head filled with her soothing voice as he heard the shower click on. Draco stood up and and walked towards the faint humming coming from the bathroom. It was so pure and it sent shivers down his spine. Draco sat in the closest chair by the bathroom simply listening to Brooklyn's harmony. He seemed to get lost in the sound of her beautiful voice as she was now singing . He sat there for nearly 15 minutes lost in her singing. Thousands of unsure thoughts ran through Draco's head, but one thing he was certain of.. He was so glad that she had followed him to the Room of Requirement.

The shower clicked off, making Draco jump and get nervous.

Brooklyn stepped out of the shower and dryed off. She got dressed and brushed her teeth. Looking in the mirror, she fully wiped the rest of her makeup off and brushed her hair. She hated the way she looked without makeup. It made her feel naked. Once she was done judging herself in the mirror, she gathered her things and exited the bathroom into the common room. She stopped as she entered the room as she noticed a smiling Draco looking up at her. She blushed. "How long have you been there." She exclaimed.

He smiled showing his teeth this time. "Long enough." He stood up walking towards her. She blushed and looked at her feet. He grabbed her hand gently. With his other hand he grabbed her chin, pulling her eyes to his. She gazed into those ice crystals finding it impossible to look away. Draco looked at her naked face and smiled. She looks so much better without the black around her eyes. He took her things and placed them behind a desk. "Let's go explore." He said smiling as she snapped out of her trance. He pointed to his prefects badge and she smiled shaking her head as she led him out of the dungeons. They entered the hall way and made their way to the main level. Draco Grasped her hand tighter as he started walking faster towards the astronomy tower.

As they reached the door Brooklyn planted her feet stopping them from moving any further. Draco turned around looking at her. "Isn't there a class in there?" She questioned him. He grabbed the door handle. " we'll hind underneath." He said quietly opening the door. He peered in, pulling Brooklyn inside the as he did, closing the door behind her. He grabbed her waist guiding her down below the main deck. Her cheeks turn red, she was kind of enjoying his hands on her. Draco let go of her waist and found a place to sit down. He held his arms out to her asking her to join him. She happily sat next to him as he wrapped his arm around her. She didn't mind, but actually quite enjoyed it as she leaned back against him. They looked up to see all the many first and second years on the deck above. They laughed at The inexperience children. "what do you think they would do if they knew we were watching them." Draco whispered with a smile. Brooklyn simply shrugged her shoulders and got comfortable, putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Draco looking at the gorgeous girl as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't go falling asleep on me stalker." He said in her ear. She smile. "i'm only resting my eyes you knob." She mumbled. He smirked. Suddenly they both jumped as they heard professor Aurora Sinistra loud voice. "class is dismissed, we aren't getting anywhere with these clouds. Now off to bed." The student shuffle their feet quickly trying to escape the dreaded class. Draco and Brooklyn heard the astronomy towers door open. Harry Potter and Cho Chang, the head boy and head girl entered the classroom to escort the children back to their dormitories.

Draco held Brooklyn very close to him as if he was trying to protect her from something. She smiled as she couldn't help but smell his Cologne. After all the students had left and the professor was gone they both sat in silence. Brooklyn sat up and looked at Draco. "Why were you waiting for when I got out of the shower.?" She sat on her knees waiting for his answer. " same reason you were following me earlier." He simply replied. She blushed as he continued. " but I was also laying on the couch when you came down. Not to mention your voice is quite intriguing." She was now bright red and looked away. Draco laughed to himself as he placed his hand on her chin and pulled her eyes back to his. "It's not a bad thing." Droid though said reassuringly . She smiled as He opened his mouth. Brooklyn cut him off. "What were you doing still up?" He smirked as he replied. "I could ask you the same, now couldn't I." She rolled her eyes. He smiled as he grabbed her unexpectedly. His lips gently meant hers. She was surprised at first but eventually gave in as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue trilled along his bottom lip, he gladly opened for her. There tongues danced as they got lost in passion. Draco's body tingle from head to toe as he grabbed her face pulling her even closer. Brooklyn slightly moaned as he did and climbed into his lap. They broke the kiss only to catch their breath. Brooklyn looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled as he did the same. "that was very unexpected." Brooklyn managed to get out as she was still trying to catch her breath. Her heart raced as she sat next to him once more. He again put his arm around her and said. " but you enjoyed it." Draco looked down at her hoping she said yes. She sat up a bit and kissed his nose, then laid her head back down. He smile as he thought about this girl. She was only a stranger as of 6 hours ago and now he was already having strong feelings for her. His thoughts were shortly interrupted by a quiet snore coming from Brooklyn. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He thought of the only thing that made him happy right now, as he fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was Brooklyn.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The sun was still hiding under the mountains as Draco's watch was beeping telling him to wake up. He open his eyes slightly and looked at his watch, It was quarter till six. He Rolled his eyes wishing he could lay with Brooklyn a little bit longer. But knowing people would be out of bed soon because of breakfast, he knew They needed to get back to the dungeons. "Brooklyn." He whispered gently and her ear. "Hmmm." She muttered under her breath. Draco smiled at her as he rubbed her arm gently. "It's time to get back to the dungeons, breakfast will start soon." She groaned. "I'm not hungry." She muttered, getting comfortable. Draco couldn't help but admire her cuteness. "Come on." He said moving to see her face. She opened one eye and sat up. He stretched his arms watching her rub her eyes. He smiled and placed his hand on her knee. She looked up at him with a vague expression. "What are you looking at Malfoy." He grinned as he stood up reaching for her hand. She grabbed it standing up. Suddenly Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "You're quite gorgeous you know.?" She blushed and before she could reply Draco had planted his lips against hers. She sunk into his kiss as her mind went blank. He broke the kiss apart and hugged her tight. "Let's go, before someone sees you dressed like this." He whispered into her ear. She looked down at her clothes and got pink in the face. She had completely forgot that she was in her pajamas. They walked back to the common room, his hand around her waist as her head rested against him. They walked into the common room to just a few people up next to the fireplace. Draco grabbed her stuff from behind the desk where he had put it just hours ago. "What's your first class" Draco asked Brooklyn. As they walked towards the girl dorms. She stared at him almost confused. "Charms? Same as you." She looked kinda annoyed. Was she really that invisible to people? Draco grabbed her chin gently. "I'm sorry." He apologized sympathetically. "I haven't really been paying that much attention in my classes this year. My mind is preoccupied as you have seemed to noticed." Brooklyn smiled. How could she be mad at such a soothing voice. Draco continued. "I'll meet you there." She nodded her head as she turned and walked up to her room and got ready for class.

Draco walked to that part of the castle that him and Brooklyn first met in. He walked up to a cage. A small black bird was sitting on the bottom of the cage, a bigger white bird was on top. Draco gently grabbed the white bird and headed to the room of requirement. He stood in front of the wall, closed his eyes, and focused. The door slowly appeared and he smiled. The room was filled with random stuff. Anything one person my need was there in that room. Draco zigzag his way till his eyes met a tall black cabinet. To be more exact a vanishing cabinet. Draco pulled the door of the cabinet open and placed the white bird inside. He gently shut the door and closed his eyes. Just like that, the bird was gone. Draco looked around as he waited for someone to send the bird back. He heard a sound come for the cabinet. Opening the door he saw the bird in its lifeless state. The fact he had actually killed something stabbed him in the heart. He walked towards the door with tears about to fall.

Brooklyn walk to class alone as usual. She sat in the very back and pulled things out to take notes. Class began and Draco hadn't shown up yet. "Alright class." Professor Filius Flitwick Voice ring through the classroom. "Today's lesson is on nonverbal spells!" He said excitedly. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she already knew how to cast nonverbal spells and did them quite often. She sat at her desk thinking about the events that happened the night before, how Draco had kissed her TWICE without him even knowing her! She wondered what he would say or do when he found out she was muggle born, because honestly it doesn't take a Genius to figure out that the Malfoy family doesn't like mudbloods. She tryed to focus on class but her mind was consistently cloudy with the butterflies that Draco had given her. She there was something about him that was special. It was a quarter till nine as the classroom door swung open. Brooklyn moved her eyes towards the doorway. " ahh, Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us."Professor Flitwick said sarcastically. Draco scrambled into the room and took The nearest seat. He said something to the girl sitting next to him and a couple seconds later she handed him a quill and parchment paper. He mumbled something under his breath and began to write.

"Brooklyn."

Brooklyn stared at her piece of paper as her name suddenly appeared. She wrote back "yes?"

"It's Draco, what's your next class?"

She smiled as she was unfamiliar with this kind of magic.

"transfiguration, why. What's wrong.?"

She wrote back.

"Ok. Do you have a free period today?"

His word suddenly appeared. She smiled wishing she could actually hear his words.

"I can skip."

Her simple words flowing from her Quill. Draco paused at her response.

"Meet me in the dungeons."

was the last thing he wrote before Professor Filius Flitwick dismissed class. Draco was the first to run out.

Brooklyn walked quickly towards the dungeons hoping a Professor wouldn't stop her. She enter the common room searching for Draco. She slowly walked towards the fire when an arm grabbed her. She jumped as she turned around and saw Draco's sweet face smiling at her. "Stupid knob, I could have hit you." She yelled at him. He laughed at her temper as he turned her around. "Why didn't you then?" He questioned her as his hands found her waist. She blushed as his other hand made its way to her cheek. She looked at his blood shot eyes and frowned. "You've been crying haven't you?" She said rubbing her hand along his cheek as he just stared at her. He pulled her hand away and pulled her as close as he could to hug her. She layed her head on his chest listening to his rapid heart beat. "What are we?" he asked as he squeezed her. She smiled as she thought but was confused. They had only met a day ago and he wanted us to be something? Before she could answer Draco let go enough to grab her lips with his, kissing with such passion that Brooklyn just melted. They herd a 3rd year clear his throat from the study area and they remember they weren't alone. They quickly gather them selfs as Draco winked at her and headed to the girls dorm. "What are we doing?." Brooklyn question Draco. He continued to walk up the stairs hoping no one saw him. They walked till they reached the 6th year dorm and he opened it quietly. The room was a half oval with five beds. Similar to the boys dormitory but cleaner and with a pleasant smell. They walked in and quickly close the door. "Why did we come here." Brooklyn asked standing by the door as Draco walked forward looking around. "I've just always wondered if the girls dorm was different then the boys." He turned and smiled at Brooklyn. "Can I guess which bed is yours." He said in a know it all way. She smiled "sure." She knew he never would be able to. He walked around looking at the beds looking for initials on the trunks, But only saw one. "Pansy Perkinson." He said with a disgusted laugh. She smiled. He continued as he reached a bed in the far corner and said "this one." She looked at him in shock. He was right, but how. She stared at him confused as he pointed to the emerald fingernail polish on the desk. Then pointed to her hands. She had forgot that she had painted them days ago. He smiled as he looked around her bed. "What is this." He questioned as he picked up a small rectangular box with buttons on it. "Oh." She exclaimed as she walked over to him and grabbed it from his hands. "It's uhh." She stuttered trying not to expose to him that she was muggle born. He stopped her and laughed. "I know what it is. But how do you have one?" Her heart was rapidly and she felt as she might pass out. Draco saw her go flush and walked to support her. "I'm." She began but couldn't spit out. "Your muggle born?" He question her.

She tried to pulled away in shock, but Draco wouldn't let her. She looked up at him. "But I know you and your family." She paused. "You can't like mudbloods." He clenched his teeth at that word. Hearing it come from her mouth made him angry. " don't call yourself that." She looked up at him in shock. He continued. "and so what that I happen to like this wonderful muggleborn witch. She's better than any pureblood witch I've ever met." Draco was staring into her eyes with passion as he try to resist kissing her. "What makes you say that" Brooklyn said as she sat on the bed. Draco smiled as he sat next to her. " because really I see no difference between blood status, besides the fact that purebloods with extreme pride tend to be snobby." He looked over to see her beautiful smile. Brooklyn locked her eye to his and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. Their lips met hard as they both began to get lost in the kiss. Brooklyn traced her tongue along Draco's bottom lip and he gladly opened for her. The room began to spin. He laid her down with him on his elbows above her. His hand felt up and down her body as she slightly moaned pulling his face closer to her with one hand and the other rubbing his chest. Draco slowly slipped his hand up her blouse and made his way up. Brooklyns heart began to race. Just before he reached her chest he stopped pulling his face from hers. She grabbed his hand still in her shirt. "Don't stop." She whispered as She tried to catch her breath. He sat up and looked at her. "What are we?" He asked again. "What ever you want us to be." Brooklyn said seductively as she sat up. Draco smile as he leaned to towards her. She leaned in closed her eyes searching for his lips that she couldn't seem to find. He grabbed her and pulled her close. He whispered into her ear. "Then I don't want to mess this up." He held her close as they heard the bell ring. They both jumped. Brooklyn looked at him as she composed herself. he reached out his hand to her. "Let's get going before we get caught" he said. She grabed his hand and stood up. They slipped out of the door and practically ran to the common room. He slipped out of the girls Dormitory making sure no one saw him. Brooklyn laughed as Draco pretended to be reading a book as Pansy walked by them up into the dorm. Draco walked to Brooklyn and grabed one of her hands. "I'll talk to you later tonight, I have to do something." She nodded at him smiling. "We'll do something after class." He continued. She smiled and simply said "okay." He smiled back at her and slowly walked backwards till their hands no longer touched, then he turned around and dashed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Later that After Herbology , Brooklyn sat in the study area in the common room doing her homework. Her mind raced with thoughts of Draco. The thought of Him touch sent shivers down Her spine. She smiled to herself. Out of nowhere a small paper bird suddenly appeared and floated down from behind her landing on her books. She looks over her shoulders but didn't see anyone. She grabbed the paper and opened it.

Brooklyn,

Meet me in the Astronomy tower after you finish your work.

D. Malfoy

Brooklyn felt a smile spread to each cheek and butterflies in her stomach. She quickly gathered her work and rushed up to her dorm. Opening the door quietly to see Pansy sitting on her bed talking to Daphne. Pansy never really liked Brooklyn, it was almost like pansy could sense brooklyns blood status even tho few knew about it. Pansy glard at Brooklyn walking passed towards her own bed.

" aye brookie."

She heard pansy call to her. She hated to be called anything but brooklyn, but kept walking.

"Yeah."

She said with a vage expression. Pansy walked towards her crossing her arms.

"I see you have gotten close to my drakie pooh and I don't really like that."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the sound of "drakie pooh" but continue to her bed without stoping to make eye contact. Pansy grabbed her arm hard and made Brooklyn drop her books.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you Spaz!"

Pansy said as she pushed Brooklyn to her hands and knees. Brooklyn looked back at pansy as eyeliner ran down her cheeks. Pansy laughed as she bent down to Brooklyns eye level, and before Brooklyn could act Pansy had slapped her leaving the left side of her face stinging in pain. Brooklyn held her face as Pansy smirk.

" If I catch you with drakie pooh again, I might not be so kind"

she said pulling out her wand and standing up. Brooklyn looked up to see Pansy's wand pointed directly at her.

"No one cares about you."

Pansy spat at her.

" you are ugly, you're worthless, and you must be stupid for thinking you could get my boyfriend."

Brooklyn felt tears fall to the floor.

"Pathetic."

Pansy mumbled as she turned and left the room. Brooklyn turned to her homework spilled on the floor. Wiping tears and make up off her cheeks, Brooklyn quickly picked her stuff up and placed it on her bed side table. She sat on her bed, grabbed her hand mirror and examined her face. On the left side of her face was a perfect, red, and very swollen hand print. Brooklyn looked at herself with hate in her eyes.

"Pansy was right, I am ugly and I'm worthless." She said to herself with bigger tears rolling down her cheeks. She continued to think aloud. "I couldn't even get Draco to sleep with me!"

She looked at herself crying one last time and threw the mirror at the wall, making it break into many pieces. She put her hood up on her Cloke and stood up from her bed. She walked to the door, opened it, then disappear down the dark stairway.

Draco sat in the astronomy tower watching the sunset. It was very calm and quiet. Draco got lost in thought, he didn't want to be a bad guy. He thought about how his father made him the way he was, how his friends influence his behavior, but most of all he thought of Brooklyn. How she was so kind and brilliant, how she treated him like a human being instead of the monster he had become. The clock tower rang 6 o'clock, dinner time. Brooklyn had yet to meet him there. He stood up, walked to the ledge and looked down. He heard the astronomy tower door open and it made him jump, he smiled as he heard the door slam shut and footsteps running up the stairs. Draco turned to see someone standing by the stairs and his smile fell immediately.

" what do you want Perkinson" he said crossing his arms.

" what's with the tood drakie" she smiled walking towards him. He rolled his eyes. "So again I ask, what do you want."

She waved I a piece of paper close enough for him to see his hand writing and his heart dropped.

"That stupid nobody thought this note was for her! You should have seen me put her In her place." She laughed aloud.

Draco grabbed the paper with Anger in his eyes. " what did you do to her." He said though his teeth. Pansy smiled evilly.

"Don't worry drakie pooh, I took care of that pest." She pressed herself against him and kissed his neck seductively. He gaged at her pathetic attempt to seduce him. He had only slept with her once and he felt no feelings towards her since. Draco pushed her away and went towards the stairs. Pansy grabbed his arm and pinched. "Damnit Pansy, what the hell is your problem!" Draco yelled. Pansy looked frighten and let go. Draco had never felt so much anger towards one human being then he did with Pansy. "Leave me alone." He said frustrated and left down the stairs in search of Brooklyn.

The first place Draco thought to look was down at dinner. He rushed into the great hall and glared towards the Slytherin table, but no Brooklyn. Draco thought to himself and ran towards the Dungeons. He entered the common room and walked slowly to the study area but found it completely quiet and empty. The last place he thought to look was in Brooklyn's room. He walked raced up the stairs and in to the 6th years girl dormitory, straight to Brooklyn's bed. He heard a girl squeal and a deep chuckle. He looked over from Brooklyn's bed saw a pale young blonde completely naked sitting on top of a deep toned half dressed Guy. It was Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's best friends. Blaise shot him a full smile " come on mate, total buzz kill!" Blaise joked. "Sorry mate, just looking for Brooklyn." He turned and looked at the shattered mirror on the floor by her bed. "You haven't seen her, have you?" The blonde got up and covered herself with a blanket and Blaise sat up. Draco felt bad and walked towards the door. "I didn't mean to ruin anything, I just want to know if she was in here when you guys came up?" He grabbed the door handle waiting for a response. "she wasn't in here mate. What's going on? Why you looking for her?" Blaise asked. "Tell you later mate." Draco said opening the door. "And again, Sorry for interrupting." Then he left. Draco was confused. Where the hell would she have gone. He walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and headed towards his bed and sat down down. "Where the hell did she go and why didn't she come to him." He thought. Suddenly he felt a piece of parchment fall on his head onto the floor. It read "Malfoy" on it. Draco picked it up and read it.

Draco,

There are parts of the Castle that some people have never seen , remember?

, B. Windson.

It was Brooklyn, or at least he thought. "Her last name was Windson?" Draco thought about it and swore he read that name in a book somewhere. But that wasn't important, what did her message mean? Parts of the castle some people have never seen? Then it hit him. He ran to the door and disappeared.


End file.
